What Should Have Been
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Mid AWE- starts where Jack is rescued from the locker. Basically follows the story line but is obviously Sparrabeth! Some twists and turns so I hope you enjoy! Hiatus... On hold until further notice which will probably be forever.
1. The Rescue

**A/N:** Ok so my fourth story! Yay!!! I know it's sorta long for a first chapter but I want to know what you all think and if I should continue on with it. Takes place in the middle of AWE when the crew finds Jack in the locker. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

The Black Pearl slid down the mountain of sand and Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew ran towards their beloved captain. Elizabeth looked up in hope as she spotted the man she loves and found out that he is alright. She had been devastated and overcome with guilt ever since she… ever since she did was best for the crew….. ever since she murdered him. Ever since she murdered Jack, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow that she had come to both hate and love. It was quite an unconventional pairing but she couldn't deny the attraction and neither could he. They were meant for each other and yet… she had killed him and for selfish reasons. Only to save herself. To save herself from the fate to which she had condemned him. It had pained her. The guilt was unbearable and she had even considered taking her own life. She thought it a fair punishment for her unforgivable crime. She wanted to run into Jack's arms and kiss him as she did before she killed him… but…would he have her? After what she did, would he still love her and give himself up to her as he did once? She rather doubted it. And after all, what about Will? Did he see the kiss? Does he still love her? She wouldn't dare want to break his heart but then again, could she bare to break her own, again? And that of the one she loved? But perhaps did not love her back… at least…. Not anymore. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the first day after Jack was killed.

Elizabeth POV

_I can't believe what I've done. I said I wasn't sorry. I only was talking about the kiss, that, I was definitely not sorry for. His lips were so wanting and his kiss, so warm. His eyes filled with passion and desire and lust. Another thing was there, too. Hope? Perhaps. Hope that the woman he was attracted to but thought unattainable might actually feel something for him. And then I crushed those hopes. I must have devastated him. He trusted me! How could I? I condemned him to a dreadful fate. Today, we go to Tia Dalma. I will do whatever it takes to get him back. What would Will think? Oh, what do I care about Will. He is a dear friend, yes, but nothing more than that. Ever since the day that Jack rescued me, I knew I felt a connection. He had actually proposed to me! And was man enough not to kiss me even though it was obvious he wanted to but he did not want to betray Will nor compromise my honor and how did I repay him? By taking what I wanted from him and betraying him all the same. But isn't that Jack's motto? Take what you can and give nothing back? He called me a pirate. A real pirate. After all, what I did, was definitely a pirate-like act. I killed the man I love. If I ever see him again, I will apologize. I feel so awful, and I only hope Tia Dalma can help. She has the answers for everything, right? Surely she'll do what it takes to get Jack back. She must know I love him. If not, I'll tell her, when Will is not around, of course. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me…_

_Not likely_, she thought. Jack came ashore and stepped out of his dinghy. He immediately began speaking to Mr. Gibbs and Will. Poor Will. He does not know… _Oh my… He's seen me._

Jack searched the crowd and saw her. He saw his murderess. His pirate. His Lizzie. He had not expected her to be there. Surely it was the guilt that brought her there. He could not stand to look at her.

Jack's POV

_Why is she here? Why does she continue to haunt me? This must be a dream. Gibbs says I'm in the locker. Why would she want to come and save me? Oh. Right. Guilt. Or perhaps she expects me to still want her. Right. Do I? Yes, of course. I want her more than anything but after what she did…. Oh look. Will's still here, is that why she won't talk to me?_

"Jack… Thank God you're safe. We've come to rescue you"

"We? You and your fiancé? Well, that's all quite good but I have a ship and you don't so it looks like you lot need rescuing. Not sure as I'm in the mood."

"You need a crew, Jack." said Will.

"Why should I sail with any of you? 4 of you have tried to kill me in the past." he said, looking at Elizabeth.

He was going to continue and name his killer but she looked at him with pleading eyes not to go further.

Jack's POV

_Why is she looking at me like that? Oh… She's not told them. Why keep it a secret? It was a noble pirate act. She doesn't deserve my help. And they deserve to know who's responsible for my death. Sorry Lizzie, it's nothing personal._

"What are you saying Jack?" asked Will.

Then, Jack eyed Elizabeth intently.

"One of you succeeded."

Elizabeth looked at all of the crew as they eyed her both surprised and angered. She backed up and tears filled her eyes. Jack began to feel bad. He had hurt her, his Lizzie. She looked deep into Jack's eyes with sadness and a silent apology for a moment before she turned around and darted off. Will grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stay. She looked at Will with anger and resentment.

"Let go of me."

"Did you kill Jack?"

"I said let go. Please… Will…"

Her voice cracked at the sound of his name… He would surely hate her now and obviously Jack already did so she was alone. She had no one in the world now. He let go of her. She looked at the fine men around her and then to Jack.

"What do you want me to say?"

"No need to blame Miss Swann. She did what any of you would have done. Although, I must admit that killing your Captain is quite a punishable crime."

"Curiosity killed the Captain. You can't possibly hold this against me."

"That's for them to decide."

He leaned in so close to her and whispered so only she could hear.

"I'll be getting you back later, meself, Pirate."

He then signaled to the entire crew.

"But before that… William and the rest of ye will go and get me ship. She… drifted. Miss Swann will stay here until you lot return."

He eyed Will triumphantly.

"I don't think so, Jack. What value is she to you?"

"Oh, none at all, mate. See…" he said, putting his arm around her, "She's my leverage. My insurance, if you will. That you won't take me ship to go and find ye father."

"If you lay one hand on her…"

"You'll what. You've no need to worry, young William. I've no intention of going within reach of her. Too frightening, she is."

To Elizabeth- "Will you be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Yes, yes. She'll be fine. She can certainly handle herself. Go on, now. We haven't got all day."

"I'll return as soon as I can, Elizabeth."

She tried to force a smile but her sense of unease did not go unnoticed. By Will or by Jack. She wasn't uneasy that she was staying with Jack. On an island. Alone. Although he had said he'd get her back and he definitely was the type to get revenge and to always come out on top. An eye for an eye. That's how he saw it, she was sure. But what would he do? Chain her to a tree? Kill her? Maybe even… kiss her? Or perhaps take advantage of her. It wasn't until the longboat had already left with Will in it that she started to walk opposite that of the beloved (to some people) Captain. For the next 5 minutes, all he did was stare at her. She could feel his brownish-black eyes boring into her back, her very soul. She imagined he was contemplating his next plot. How to get back to her, as it were. She stiffened as she felt his presence step closer and closer to her. Instinctively, she grabbed her pistol and held it close, without him noticing, of course. When he was behind her, she pulled out the pistol and aimed it up at him, as she was sitting down in the sand.

"Don't come any closer. I know what you're thinking. Here I am, all alone, no one to protect me."

"Believe me, Miss Swann, I know perfectly well how capable you are of… protecting, if you can call it that, yourself."

"Can't you stand over there?"

"Hey now, no need to be making the same mistake twice.

"Fine." She said, as she put away the gun.

He began to stare at her. She looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of two very different feelings as though he was having an inner battle at that very moment. Revenge and redemption were the two words going through his mind. Then, he said, looking into her golden-brown eyes with the most smug yet very serious (how unusual!) look on his face.

"You know, Lizzie… I'm not sure if I'd rather wring yer neck and throw ye overboard… or kiss ye again. Sending you to the depths, however, is what my instinct suggests. What do you think?"

"Jack, I don't believe you have the right to confront me like this!"

"For starters, it's Captain to you. And secondly, I do have the right since you are the one who killed me."

"I knew it. I knew this was just for revenge. How long are you going to hold this against me? Until I suffer the same as you? Well if that's what you're planning then kill me already! I hope it's worth it."

Then he put on another serious face. But this one had a hint of anger in it. Anger like he was actually going to kill her or anger that she would actually consider for one minute that he could be so cruel. Which, she was not sure. Just as he was about to wring her neck, the sun caught her face and he saw a free girl, eh, woman. A beautiful, free woman. He then softened up his expression and gave a small smile. Almost mischievous.

"Since you failed to answer me question, I think… I'll take the latter."

"Which is…?"

"Ye'll find out yet."


	2. Revenge?

**A/N: R and R! Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

* * *

He then sat far away from here in the sand. She looked confused. Why hadn't Jack tried anything? Perhaps he wasn't ready to be reminded of that fateful day back when they were on the Pearl. She looked at him. So the Captain really does have feelings, she thought. He lifted his head and caught her gaze. Immediately, she looked away. She was, once again, overcome with guilt. He noticed this and signaled for her to come sit next to him. She reluctantly obliged. 

"You're not a bad person."

"How can you say that?" she said teary-eyed.

"I know you. I know who you were and who you've become. I've been a bad influence on you."

"I can't argue with that."

"You see, Luv, you did what was best for the crew and yeself and yer little fiancé. Even the best decisions sometimes aren't the right ones to make. The honest ones."

"I wish I could just put it all behind me."

"Aye. I bet ye do. Listen to me, Lizzie. It's obvious ye want my forgiveness."

"So you'll grant it?"

"Not exactly… ye'll have to earn it."

"By doing what, exactly?"

"You'll think of something. I already am."

"Oh, Jack!"

"Just tell me one thing, Luv. Why didn't you tell the whel… I mean Will about our little… thing?"

"It wasn't his burden to bear. I couldn't have him…. Didn't want to have him know that his fiancé was capable of murdering a friend."

"Friend… Friends don't kiss like we did, Lizzie. There's more to that story, I know it."

"I deceived you. You trusted me and I betrayed you. It was a goodbye kiss, Jack."

"So it was." He said, not believing a word she said.

"I don't want to talk about it. You're rescued now, it's done with."

"I'm not letting you go off the hook that easily. Off the plank, maybe, but not off the hook."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…"

At the very moment, she looked into his eyes. He saw a glint of hope in her eyes. She hopes I'll forgive her. I'll do more than that, he thought. I'll get my revenge, yet. But before he could finish his sentence, he saw the Pearl returning. It had drifted off into the distance when he left, for he had forgotten to anchor it. All part of the plan. He had obviously gained Elizabeth's trust. He would definitely take advantage of that.

"Look, me ship's back"

"That doesn't answer the question, Captain Sparrow."

"Let's continue this on the ship, shall we?"

He extended a hand to help her up but she refused.

"I can get up myself."

"Suit yourself."

"Jack, wait… Does this…. Square your debt with Jones?"

"So long as he doesn't find out about your little rescue."

"Then we must keep it a secret."

"Aye. It's not you I'm worried about."

They then boarded the ship. Will hugged Elizabeth tightly and she returned the embrace. Jack watched them with a strange look on his face. Jealousy, perhaps? No… the captain could never be jealous, could he?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Will. Now that you're here."

"I think we should have a talk, don't you?"

"Perhaps we should."

He led her down to the cellar.

"You left Jack to the Kraken."

"I had no choice. It was the only way to save ourselves. Jack was being a coward. He knew the beast was after him and chose not to share it. He would have condemned us all to death had he gotten into the longboat. The Kraken was after him. I did what was necessary."

"But… why did you bare this alone?"

"I never wanted anyone to find out. We were to rescue Jack and everyone would think he did a noble thing. I thought… he'd want to hold onto that but no. He had to let everyone know."

"I saw… I saw you two, before you killed him."

"You did?"

"What was that? It was so… different. And… _you_ kissed _him_"

"It was a distraction. I had to make him believe I would never hurt him. It was to lure him to the mast!"

"There are more ways to do that, Elizabeth. Kissing him wasn't necessary."

"Jack's weakness is women and lust. I gave him what I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. It was the only way, don't you see?"

She got teary-eyed as she remembered telling the same thing to Jack before he died. Before he called her a pirate.

"But you don't… You don't love him, do you?"

"Of course not, Will! I love you! I want to marry you!"

"I believe you, Elizabeth."

She then walked upstairs. She saw Jack at the helm. He looks so beautiful, she thought. She didn't know, however, that at that very moment, he was thinking the same thing about her. She avoided him the entire day. When night-time came, she went down to the sleeping quarters but decided against sleeping with all the men. She trusted them and all but ever since they found out she had killed their Captain, she feared what they might try and do to even the score. She grabbed some pillows and a blanket and planned on sleeping in the rum cellar or on the deck, perhaps. Just as she walked up the stairs, she was blocked by none other than Jack Sparrow. He looked at her curiously.

"Where are you going, Luv?"

"To sleep. I've… had a long day."

"No, I mean why are you coming _up_ _here?_"

"I'm not sleeping down there with those men. They might try something. Ever since you so kindly informed them of my… dirty deed."

"I'm afraid, since you are a crew member, just like them, it would be unjust for you to sleep anywhere other than the designated sleeping area. We don't want them thinking you're favored, do we?"

"I think you're forgetting something, Jack. I am not a crewmember, I am merely a guest, and a woman."

"The latter, Luv, is quite obvious. Quite obvious indeed."

"I refuse to sleep down there."

"Sorry, Luv. You're going to have to."

"No!"

"Wait… there is… a second option. Although I doubt you'll even consider it."

"Try me, Captain!"

"Me cabin…. Is, at the moment, unoccupied and therefore could be occupied by you, should you choose to occupy it."

"I beg your pardon? That's a rather improper suggestion."

"Luv, I'm not a fan of proper. And besides… you won't have to worry. I'll be at the helm all night. Gibbs is off. So the cabin will be all yours."

"Is there a lock?"

"I'd advise against using it."

"Hmph. How do I know you won't barge in and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Also, I'm a big fan of knocking."

"What will the crew think? Seeing me leave your cabin."

"You'll just have to get up before they do. I'll knock at dawn."

"I don't think I can, Jack… you really shouldn't be so kind…"

"Fine. I guess you'll be sleeping with them, then. Good luck"

He started walking away but then she pulled his arm.

"Wait! Fine, I'll take it. Your offer."

"Will you, now?"

"Yes."

"After you, Miss Swann."

"Thank you, Jack. You really are a good man. And I'm a horrible person."

"Do me a favor, Luv. Don't thank me. Ever. Brings up the memories…"

His gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips and then back up to her eyes. He led her to his cabin. Will saw but did nothing to stop it. He went down and wallowed in his sorrow. Jack opened the door to his cabin and showed her the bed.

"So? Will it do, Miss Swann?"

"Enough!"

She had caught him by surprise.

"Enough with the 'Miss Swann' act. My name is Elizabeth."

"Alright then… Elizabeth… are these sleeping arrangements acceptable?"

"Yes. Thank… I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

He walked to the door and tipped his hat. Looking at her seductively. Longingly...

"G'night, Lizzie. Sweet dreams."

She smiled. And frowned as he closed the door. She felt pretty important. The captain rarely let anyone into his private cabin. But he let her. Why? As she crawled into bed, his bed, that had his scent embedded into the sheets, she wondered what would have happened if he had stayed and was crawling into the bed as well. Also. With her. Together. She cursed herself for having such inappropriate thoughts about the Captain. She was then overcome with cold and pulled the covers, the same that covered Jack on the nights he chose to sleep (which was not that often), and wished he was there to keep her warm. To protect her. She felt safe in his arms. She then thought back to the moment when he had come back from the longboat when the Kraken was attacking. Why had he come? Was it for his ship? Or for her? Then she remembered grabbing his leg. Why had she done that? Because he made her feel safe. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her. That was because he had always been there to save her but she could not return the favor. That was all before she had killed him. Taken away his life when he thought he could trust her. Why had he let her under his skin so easily? Surprisingly, he was wondering the same thing. As Elizabeth went to sleep, she relived the moments before she murdered him. The "good man" speech and the kiss. The passionate, fiery, and lustful kiss. This time, however, it lasted a much longer time. Then, she heard the click. She couldn't stop it. Then, she saw the look of hopelessness in his eyes. She hadn't noticed that at the time. He tried to hide his fear and sense of betrayal with his usual smirk. That irresistible smirk. She wanted to slap herself in the dream and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Then, she saw herself leave and watched his desperate attempts to free himself from the shackles. Then the Kraken came. She witnessed his death for the first time. It was almost like slow-motion, lasting several minutes, much longer than the actual event. When the Kraken engulfed Jack, the man she loved, she let out a very loud scream.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was still sleeping, yet crying and screaming, for Jack. Yelling his name desperately. Jack immediately let go of the wheel and ran to his cabin. He opened the door to find a crying Lizzie, still sleeping, tossing and turning, flailing her arms. He ran to her and shook her for her to wake up. He was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She lunged at him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him onto the bed with her. She buried her face in his chest and he embraced her, looking concerned.

"Jack! You're alive!!! You're alright! Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I never should have! I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh. Shhh, Lizzie, Luv, it's alright, Jack's here."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know, Luv. I know. Shhh. It's ok."

"Please don't go, Jack. Stay… with me."

He waited until she got quiet. Then, he let her go, thinking she was asleep. As he got up from the bed, she grabbed his leg and pulled him back. He turned around and looked into her glistening eyes. He could swear he thought his heart broke. He hated seeing her like that. So defeated, so… trapped. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked so innocent. He closed the door and crawled into bed with her. She laid her head on his chest. Then, she could not hold back her desire any longer. She claimed his lips with hers and he, surprised, gave into the kiss. He then asked permission with his tongue to enter her mouth and she happily obliged, allowing him entrance. He made her feel so good, like she was committing a forbidden act. He then rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, never letting his lips leave hers. He removed her hands from behind his neck and pinned them above her hand, examining them carefully. He had a hint of humor in his eyes.

"No shackles this time, Luv?"

"No."

"Good."

He then continued to kiss her and then his hands began to travel up and down her body, making her feel amazing. She had never experienced such pleasure before in her life, not even with Will. He never kissed her like this nor dared touch her like this. Like Jack was. She felt so free at that moment. She wanted it to last forever, but then, she pulled back, much to his dismay. She brought her hands to her lips, which were tingling madly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I love Will."

"Then why, pray tell, the two times we have kissed, you were the one to start it? I'm getting mixed signals from you, dearie, and I'm not a very patient person."

"Then I'll be sure to make my intentions much clearer from now on. Now would be the time for you to leave."

As he was about to protest, she shot him a look of warning and he remained silent. Without a word, he left the cabin, shutting the door, leaving a very confused Elizabeth behind. Not many hours later, a loud, pounding knock came to her door. She knew it was Jack. She walked outside onto the deck and saw him at the helm. She waved but he did not take his hands from the wheel, but gripped them tighter. It was at that moment that she remembered the events of the previous night. She then felt terrible. Why was she misleading him? Or perhaps it was Will she was misleading. She just didn't know anymore. She walked up to the helm.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"You've had a lot to apologize for lately."

"I know. It's not my intention to be any trouble. If you want me to leave, I will. It's the least I owe you after…"

"After you sent me to a cruel, cruel fate?"

"Yes…"

"You're right. It is the least you owe me. In fact, you pretty much owe me your life."

"Beg pardon?"

She followed him as he walked down the stairs, making sure to avoid the mast at all costs as long as she was around.

"Well, after all the times I've saved your life, you end up taking mine.""And then rescuing you!"

"Out of guilt."

"That and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing… important."

"If I hadn't saved ye all those times, I wouldn't have been in the locker in the first place."

"If you hadn't saved me, you would have gone to the locker anyway and so would the rest of the crew and there'd be no one to save you then. So regret saving my life if you will, regret ever having met me! But remember it's because of me you are alive again. So if anyone owes anyone anything, it's you."

"On the contrary. You see, Lizzie Luv, I do seem to recall that the precious times we've kissed, you kissed me."

"Jack… what does that have to do with anything?"

"All I'm saying… is that now… it's my turn."

At that very moment he pulled her body against his and gave her the most ardent kiss of her life. It was gentle at first but then became passionate and lustful, like every other one of their kisses. She put her arms around his neck and paid no mind to the fact that she was being pushed back towards the mast. Then, Jack's hand moved down her arm. Most likely to hold her hand, she thought. And then she heard it. The clicks of a shackle. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with sadness gleaming in her eyes. He immediately felt remorse but he wasn't about to back off now. Not after he had spent all night while she was peacefully sleeping coming up with his plan for revenge. He caressed her cheek and put on his smirk but deep down he was feeling guilty. Now he was misleading her.

"Jack… why?" her voice barely above a whisper, obvious hurt in her words.

"You had it coming. I told you, Luv, I'd be getting me revenge. So, tell me, how does it feel? Betrayal."

"What now? There's no Kraken, Jack. What are you going to do to me?"

"Wait. The crew'll be coming up soon. That should be interesting, seeing as some of them are quite displeased with you, Miss Swann."

"So that's your plan, is it? Leave me here, defenseless, to a crew of men who want to get back at me, even at the point of a sword."

"Li…"

"Just go, Jack. At least I left after I betrayed you. An eye for an eye, isn't it? Would it kill you to do the same?"

"The Elizabeth I know is never defenseless."

"You're a coward, you know. You know what I did on the Pearl was right but you still have to amuse yourself."

"What was that?" he said sounding a bit angry.

"Coward. A real man would finish the job himself rather than have his loyal crew do it for him."

"My crew would never lay a hand on you."

"Oh really. Then why did a handful of them threaten to kill me if they got me alone and why did you offer me your cabin."

"They threatened you? Damn it, Lizzie, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's Miss Swann. And it wouldn't have made a difference."

She's lying, he thought. Lying to save her own skin. It wouldn't be the first time. The kiss had been a lie and so had the talk of death threats. Although he had to admit he had sensed some truth in her kiss. Some longing and satisfaction. But it was most likely her deceiving ways. He would leave her for a while, wait for the crew to come, embarrass her a little and then set her free. She frowned. Not even her lie worked. Of course it wouldn't work. He was heartless. At that moment, he reconsidered his decision, thinking perhaps she was telling the truth and showed her the keys. She looked astonished as he unlocked her from the shackles.

"There were no threats, were there."

"You never really wanted revenge, did you."

"Oh I do… But for other things, savvy?"

She eyed him curiously and then saw Will come up, a strange look on his face as he spotted the two. He approached Jack and took out his sword, holding it to Jack's neck. Elizabeth gasped.


	3. Confrontations

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**** Ok so… super long chapter! But I hope that makes you guys want to review! Oh and uh PLEASE let me know if Jack seems OOC, even if only a little bit, please let me know, there's nothing I hate more than to not have the characters, well, in character! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

"Will, what are you doing?! Stop it!"

"No! He deserves to die. Again!"

"William, I'd kindly advise you to put that down." He said in his typical, annoyed voice.

"No. Not after what you did to Elizabeth."

"What did he do to me?" she asked.

"What did I do to her?" asked Jack just as cluelessly

"I saw you two. Last night. You went to _his_ cabin."

"Will… he didn't stay. Nothing happened, Will, I swear."

"How can I be sure…?" he asked, his voice faltering.

"Will, you just have to trust me."

"I can't. Not anymore. Not now that you've been with him."

"But I haven't been with him, Will!"

"You gonna lower that or not, mate?" insisted Jack, impatiently.

He pressed the sword closer to Jack's neck. At that moment, Jack pulled out his own sword and knocked the one in Will's hand on the far side of the deck. He then put _his_ sword to _Will's_ neck.

"Big mistake, mate."

"See, Elizabeth? You see who you're siding with?"

"I am not siding with him! Jack, stop it! Stop it, the both of you!" she yelled.

She then pulled out her sword and held it to Jack's neck. He looked at her surprised with hurt in his eyes that was soon replaced with anger.

"Let him go, Jack. We're all tense here. How about we talk it over?"

"I'm a pirate, Luv. Talking's… not my way to settle an issue."

"Really and how does the great Captain Jack Sparrow like to resolve his issues?"

"I don't have time for this."

"I challenge you, Jack."

"Beg pardon?"

"I challenge you."

"You're going to fight me… for Will." As if trying to process her ridiculous suggestion.

"Yes." She said, breathlessly.

"Elizabeth, you can't! He'll win."

"No. You taught me how to handle a sword. And I can handle myself. So. What do you say, Captain? Are you up for it?" she asked, defiantly.

At that, he put down his sword and put it back in its sheath, eyeing Will coldly. Elizabeth roughly grabbed Jack's arm and spoke through her gritted teeth.

"So, that's it then? I went through this, I earn your forgiveness?"

"Not even close, Luv." He said, firmly, before turning away.

He then walked up to the helm and continued steering but feeling tremendously awful. He wasn't acting like the 'good man' she had the faith that he was. She'll _never forgive me_, he thought. _What?_ It was he that should be forgiving her. _Oh no_, he thought. Will was coming upstairs. He looked at Elizabeth confused and let his eyes wander to her shackles. She tried to hide her embarrassment. Will took out his sword and broke the shackles free. Elizabeth dove into Will's arms and he held her. He held her as she cried, for what or who, he was not sure. But she knew. She cried for herself and the guilt that still pained her and probably always would. She cried for Jack, and how she had taken something beautiful and killed it turning it into a monster. His good qualities were disappearing before her eyes and it was all her fault. She cried for Will, the man she once loved, or still loved. After all, Jack would want nothing to do with her and she wasn't quite sure she wanted anything to do with him. All Will could do was hold her trembling frame and look up at Jack in anger. The nerve that man had to go near his fiancé and hurt her like this. He was just using her to get at Will, whom he never liked in the first place. Elizabeth then looked up at Jack with so much hurt in her eyes and all the hope and fire he had previously seen in her was gone. He felt responsible for that. She did feel hopeless because whatever hope there had been for her and Jack was gone. She had sealed their fate when she left him to die. And besides, Will was a good man, too. She loved him dearly. He was the dependable one, the one she could always count on to be there for her. To save her and to love her. Then she thought of Jack. The man you could always count on to not be dependable and be unpredictable. Then it hit her. Jack was the one who saved her all those times. But only because Will would be the one to risk his life. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself. _No more thinking of Jack. He is nothing to you, just like you are no more than a passing fancy to him. Think of Will, your loving fiancé. He'll always be there for you. Yes, yes he will._ Yes, she would have a good life with Will. All she wanted to do was get off the bloody ship and never go near another pirate again. But that may be harder than she thought… Yes, she would be happy as soon as she was off the ship. And away from him. From the Captain who once had a hold on her heart. And perhaps still does. Jack's plan was now to ignore her because eventually, her curiosity would get the best of her and she would end up confronting him. Or perhaps the other way around. Jack was confused so he stuck to steering the rest of that morning.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he said with genuine concern in his eyes and then all thoughts of Jack disappeared.

"Yes, Will. I'm fine. I just want to get off this ship, to get out of here. I want to go home so we can get married. And start our lives together. I don't care about destiny, I care about us being together and being happy. The sea means nothing to me anymore. Let's just get out of here." She said it with such conviction, she actually believed it herself.

"Of course, Elizabeth. Anything for you. We will get married, I promise. And… about the past… it doesn't matter. Everything's back to normal now."

She nodded happily and kissed him. Jack looked down, unable to look away, and felt like his heart was being ripped to pieces. He wasn't one to feel like this. He was a fearsome pirate who killed without questions and took what he wanted, when he wanted. But Elizabeth… Lizzie… oh how she vexed him. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Overhearing their conversation, Jack thought perhaps it was a good idea to drop them off at the next port. Then he'd be rid of her once and for all. But the question still remained: is that what he truly wanted? He took out the compass she had returned to him earlier last night and opened it, fearful of where it might point. Sure enough, it pointed to a Swann. A beautiful, free swann. And that's when he realized that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, was in love. In love with a woman who killed him. In love with a woman who was engaged to someone else. And that notion is what hurt him the most.

Late that night, Elizabeth woke up and decided that she could use some rum. So, she went down to the cellar when she heard someone else step in and the lock click shut. It was the end for her, she thought. All of a sudden, she saw a figure creeping closer and closer to her. She tried to hide behind a barrel when she heard the familiar voice.

"First you kill me and then you try and take me rum? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

She stood up out of hiding and looked carefully at him.

"Jack? What are you doing down _here_?"

"The question, Luv, is what are _you_ doing down here?"

"Getting some rum to… help me sleep better."

She could sense he was walking closer to her so she backed up as far as she could until he had her backed up against the wall. Oh no, she thought. She was trapped between the wall and Jack and she wasn't quite sure she could handle it. Being alone with him felt so right and she hadn't been this close to him since… since she kissed him. He put his arm on her shoulder and leaned in so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She was shivering, but not of cold, but of nervousness and he sensed this although he didn't dare stop. His heart was racing being so close to her and she could swear that, by the pounding sound, it was about to pop out of his chest.

"Getting _my_ rum?"

"Who else's?"

"Well, I don't blame you. Rum is good. _Very_ good."

She couldn't help eye his lips. They were so close. And they tasted so good. They could wreak havoc on her own. Should she send the signal. But no! She loved Will! She couldn't, no, wouldn't! She loved Will. Didn't she? She couldn't think when he was around, she needed some air!

"Jack, I need to go up. I need air.""I'm sure you do, Darling. But not before I hear the truth about something."

"The truth about what? I thought we had everything cleared up already?" she said trying to sound strong but failing miserably.

"Almost."

"Alright then. What do you need to know?"

"Why did you come?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know why the whelp and Barbossa came. But why did _you _come?"

"To the locker? Same reason as everyone."

"That doesn't answer my question, seeing as though everyone had different reasons."

"I don't know how to answer that, Jack. I can't."

"You _can_ and you _will_ if you plan on getting back to sleep tonight. Why did you come back? What reason could you possibly have to want to save me, after you murdered me?"

"What do you want me to say, Jack?"

"Damn it, Lizzie! The truth! Why'd you come and save me?" he said softly.

"Because, Jack… Because… I…"

"Felt guilty? Regretful? What?"

"Because I missed you, Jack. Not guilt, not regret, although I felt that too, but most of all… I _missed_ you. Your laugh. Your smile. Your absurd sense of humor. You."

She looked down as she saw his jaw drop. Never in a million years did he think that would be her answer. Was it the truth though? Yes, he could tell it was. She looked him in the eye when she had said it. He slowly backed away, clearing a path for her to leave but she stayed still and looked at him, her golden eyes boring into his brownish-black ones. He was very surprised yet pleased. Then, without thinking, he lunged towards her and claimed her lips with his. She willingly opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. His rough hands caressing her neck and face. She then pulled back. He looked hurt. What am I doing, she thought?

"Jack, what is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, Luv. Couldn't resist."

"You're insufferable, taking advantage of me like that!

"You're the one who came down to get me rum."

"Jack… can I ask _you _something?"

"Shoot. Not literally."

"How come you saved _me_ all those times? I'm just another girl. One of the many I'm sure you've met. I'm not even as… _kind_ to you as they are. Why bother?"

"Ye really want to know why, Lizzie? Because you're not just another girl. You're an incredible woman. One worthy enough to be called a pirate. Because if I didn't save you, _I_ would miss you. _Your_ laugh, _your_ smile. And your sarcastic comments. But most of all… that hold you have on me. I could never lose you, Lizzie. I'd never be able to forgive myself if… If you died under my eyes. If I wasn't sure I did everything I could to save you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're too special, Lizzie. And… despite our… quarrels… I care about you. You're beautiful. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my entire life. I love everything about you. Your hair, your scent, and your eyes. The most beautiful pools of gold I've ever seen. Like I once told yer dear William. Not all treasure is silver and gold. You, Lizzie, are my treasure. And you always will be."

"Jack, I…"

"I know. You love Will, you're going to marry him. I know my place. And it's not with you."

She could tell this was very difficult for him. So many raw emotions coming to light made some emotions in her surface.

"Unfortunately." She whispered.

"Unfortunately."

"Jack, listen to me. That is the kindest, most honest and heartfelt thing anyone has ever said to me. You know what?"

"What?" he said trying not to sound interested.

"You're more like him than you think. You and Will are so alike. You're both good men and I think that's why I'm so attracted to both of you. I'm in love with Will, of course. But I do love you, Jack. I have been ever since you saved me from drowning in Port Royal and when we sailed together on the Black Pearl. You showed me freedom. I owe you my life for that. You've been a blind fool not see it. I am bound to the Pearl, to freedom, and to you. When you died… When I left you to the Kraken and left the ship… a part of me died, Jack. I lost a part of myself. And when we found you, that part of me came back to life. I want to sail with you on the Pearl for the rest of my life. But I can't… My choices have already been made and I won't back out on them. You truly are a good man, Jack, more than you know. And I don't deserve that."

"So… you're telling me that you're not happy with your choices but you're going to stick to them anyway no matter how depressed and maddeningly unhappy you are?"

"I'll be with Will. I won't be unhappy. I love him."

"But you also love me?" he asked but made it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, but… it's different." I love Will like a brother and I'm in love with you, she thought.

"You see, Jack, I've promised myself to him. I belong to Will."

"You see Lizzie, Darling, it's not about who you belong to, but who you belong with."

"Don't make this difficult for me. I should go, Jack. It's late and… I need to rest."

"Elizabeth… you're right. You have made your choices. One of them includes becoming a pirate."

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Luv."

"Jack. I can't. If this were under different circumstances, you know I would. It's killing me right now, not being able to tell you how I feel. But I mustn't, for Will's sake and my own. It would break his heart. I can't bear to do it again."

"But breaking mine… that's alright wiv' you, is that it?"

"Jack, I… you know it's not. But like I said, my choices are made. I can't change that."

"I know, Luv. I know."

Elizabeth left the cellar and left Jack to his rum. He would need it tonight, she thought. How could it be that she was in love with two men? Two men that she would do anything for. Two men that she would die for. Sooner than she thought, she'd have the chance to show it. That night, she slept like a baby. She had a dream that she and Jack were sailing away into the horizon on the Pearl. She was so happy. And then, she woke up. It was the late afternoon and she left Jack's cabin. She saw Tia Dalma standing next to Barbossa and approached her carefully.

"Ah… Elizabeth Swann. You are troubled, I can see."

"Yes, yes I am. How do you know what to do, Tia? When it seems you know what you want but know that you can't have it?"

"You speak of Jack, yes? You love him truly but it is William you are promised to. A difficult situation, Elizabeth. But what does you heart tell you?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me."

"You killed Jack, hmmm, and now you brought him back. He seem different. Not so witty anymore. He is vexed, just like Davy Jones. Him heart is broken, you see."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell him."

"You must not tell him. But show him. Jack is a good man, like you say."

"Thank you, Tia. Thank you."

Elizabeth looked at Will and gave him a small smile. She knew what she had to do. She needed to think. So, she would avoid both men and see who she missed the most. Yes, that would work. Once they returned to the land of the living after turning the ship upside down, they set sail for Shipwreck Cove. It was when they went to the island to re-supply and betrayed by Tai Huang and his crew. Sao Feng was aboard the ship, threatening Barbossa and Jack. Instinctively, Elizabeth ran to Will. Then, Sao Feng said that he would take the girl. Elizabeth's eyes widened and Jack looked to her. _She'll hate me for this_, he thought.

"You mean Miss Swann? What interest is she to you?"

"Does it matter? It is the only thing I shall accept."

"Done." She said.

"Undone!" said Jack and Will in unison.

"You got us into this mess. If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Very well, then. Tai! Assist… Miss Swann onto the ship." he said

"With pleasure."

Tai Huang walked up to Elizabeth and bound her hands. She struggled to free herself from his grasp but failed terribly. He took out his sword and hit her head with it, knocking her unconscious. Jack winced as he saw her limp body being taken onto Sao Feng's ship. What Jack didn't know was that he was the reason she volunteered to go.

* * *

AT SHIPWRECK COVE

It had been 3 days since Jack had last seen Elizabeth. It worried him greatly that she hadn't shown up yet. But then again, why should he care? She did kill him after all. He had no loyalty to her. And then the little voice in the back of his head said 'but you love her'. Elizabeth then walked in and found him.

"Hello, Jack."

"Elizabeth! You're alright."

"It's Captain Swann, now, actually. Sao Feng fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"He made you Captain?"

"Are you surprised? He thought I was Calypso. That's why he wanted me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Does it matter?" she said echoing Sao's statement.

"It does to me."

"I appreciate it, Jack, but I don't need, nor want, you worrying about me. I'm fine."

She then walked in where the Brethren Court was convening. Elizabeth looked absolutely shocked when Jack elected her Pirate King. After they decided to fight, she followed him outside to the ledge. He was staring off into the open sea. He had just seen his father. And elected Elizabeth Pirate King. The little Jack on his left told him he was an idiot and the one on his right told him he was a good man. He felt someone creep up behind him but didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to thank you. You did a good thing."

"Look where that got me last time."

"We'll probably die." She said and he sensed the fear in her voice. He turned around to face her.

"At least we'll die for something."

"I suppose."

As he was about to leave, he turned around and looked at her one last time and spoke in the most sincere voice.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"I miss him so much, Jack. You've no idea."

"You may see him sooner than you think."

Elizabeth gasped and retired to her bedroom. Jack followed and went to his. He pulled out his vile that Tia, or rather Calypso, had given him. It was a special potion that, when used before 24 hours after a death, that person could come back to life. He would use it tomorrow during the battle if things didn't go as planned. Either way, he would not be dying tomorrow.


End file.
